SpongeBob
SpongeBob & Sagwa is a television spin-off created by and based on the video game of the same name. The spin-off'' premiered on Jasbre Two on January 2, 2018 and is currently in its first season. It was recently acquired by Nicktoons TV and Luis TV. The TV series was met with generally favorable reviews from critics. Plot Taking place after the events of the video game, SpongeBob returns to ancient China to spend more time with Sagwa. However, during this time, Yu Bianfu-Wang and the Jade Bats are back from their banishment at Bianfu-Wang Temple and are secretly hiding under China waiting one day to begin their ultimate invasion. Now SpongeBob and Sagwa spend their time looking for ways to have fun and learn new things as they secretly continue their returning battle against the Jade Bats. The series is currently under anticipation for the second season. Starfury the Amethyst Cat and The OC will be expected to eventually play major roles. A new character will be introduced at some point in the upcoming season. After a total of about eleven episodes, Season 2 will begin. Cast and Characters Protagonists * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Sagwa Miao (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Faggerbakke) Supporting Characters * Dongwa Miao (voiced by Oliver Grainger) * Sheegwa Miao (voiced by Jesse Vinet) * Fu-Fu (voiced by Rick Jones) * Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Mama Miao (voiced by Ellen David) * Baba Miao (voiced by Arthur Holden) * The Foolish Magistrate (voiced by Hiro Kanagawa) * Tai-Tai (voiced by Khaira Ledeyo) * Gary the Snail (voiced by Tom Kenny) The Jade Bats * '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''voiced by Jim Cummings. Yu Bianfu-Wang, also known as '''King Jade Bat', is the main antagonist of the series. Bianfu-Wang is the leader of the Jade Bats, a colony of ancient beings whose sole purpose is to spread fear and agony across China. * Siren Yu Bianfu: '''voiced by Tom Kenny. Siren Yu Bianfu, which translates to English as '''Private Jade Bat, is the highest-ranking member of the Jade Bats. Theme Songs SpongeBob Theme Song: Sagwa Edition * Are you ready, kids? * Shi a, duizhang! ("Aye-aye, captain!" in Chinese) * I can't hear you! * SHI A, DUIZHANG!! * Ooooooohhhhhhhh... * Who lives in a palace in the Qing Dynasty? * Sagwa Miao! * Adorable and curious and adventurous is she! * Sagwa Miao! * If valuable life lessons be something you wish! * Sagwa Miao! * Then drop by the pond and catch many fish! * Sagwa Miao! * Ready? * Sagwa Miao, Sagwa Miao, Sagwa Miao, SAGWA MIAO!!! * Ha ha ha ha! Sagwa Theme Song: SpongeBob Edition * Hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you, hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you. * SpongeBob, you're my best friend! * (Instrumental) * SpongeBob! * Hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you, hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you. * SpongeBob, you're my best friend! SpongeBob! Workers -Creator,Writer,Title Card Maker -Creator,Writer,Title Card Maker -Writer Episodes Pilot Episode: Pilot Season 1 S1E1: 'The Jading '''S1E2: 'The Noodle Patty 'S1E3: 'Swaparoo! 'S1E4: 'Night of the Werekitten 'S1E5: 'SpongeBob and the Catfish ''MORE COMING SOON!'' Planned Episodes Thus Far Siren's Unlucky Flight The Shadows (idea taken) New Cat in Town Best Rivals Slapstick Sponge Action Cats Cancelled Episodes * Sagwa's Valentine(was going to be a Valentines Day special) Video Games SpongeBob & Sagwa (2004) SpongeBob & Sagwa 2 (2006) SpongeBob & Sagwa: Almighty Monarchy (2007) (Invader Zim ''crossover) Shorts '''Short 1: 'Compulsive Singing Disorder '''Short 2: ''The Boston Song'' MORE COMING SOON! Episode Ideas = We are happy to take ideas! = * Sheegwa's Girl - Sheegwa finds out she might be more than a friend to the new cat Shang. In the end, Sheegwa comes out as a lesbian and begins dating Shang. * The Shadows - A magical potion is found that makes their shadow come to life. * Cha-Siu Returns - Cha-Siu moves into the palace with Sagwa's auntie and uncle. * Origin Stories - Sagwa's and Spongebob tell each other birth stories;Siren goes on a quest to try and find the almighty Ruby crystal. * Xinhai - Sagwa and SpongeBob need to stop a revolution from overthrowing the emperor of China. * Just A Sponge,Cat,and Planet - (Spongebob With Pluto II Crossover)Pluto finds a portal which leads him to another dimension,where he meets Sagwa * A Sponge, A Cat, and the Laziest Town - (LazyTown crossover) SpongeBob and Sagwa find a portal to another dimension, where they visit LazyTown, and thwart one of Robbie Rotten's plots. * We're Puppets! - The Puppet King turns Spongebob and Sagwa into puppets! Reviews = Tell us how you like the series,episodes,etc! = Gallery SpongeBob & Sagwa second alternate logo.png Toon Disney Channel (up next) Category:Spin-Offs Category:AleksHudock Category:PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots Category:TV Shows Category:2005 Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Randomguy385